


Hever University

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Homecoming, Homosexuality, Infidelity, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pregnancy, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sorority, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret who Henry Tudor is. He's the President of Psi Gamma Delta, a political science major with worldly ambitions, and an indisputable player. It's almost too easy for him to get girls into his bed, and Mary Boleyn is by no means a challenge. An undecided freshman, Mary goes to a party, drinks a little, and finds herself succumbing to Henry's undeniable charm. It's the most memorable night of her life. In the morning, Henry is sweet enough to leave a note and a clean set of clothes. It isn't until she goes downstairs, accepts the offered breakfast from Margaret, and sees her sister at the fraternity's house that Mary realizes last night may not be what she thought it was. </p><p>This is revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> My name is Remi. I'm new to this fandom. My friends convinced me to finally watch The Tudors on Netflix and I'm rather obsessed. What started as a desire to justify the wrong done to William and Thomas has turned into a full-blown, rather dramatic modern-day, sorority/fraternity AU. The Greek houses mentioned in this story are made up and no offense is intended in the portrayal of Greek life. I'm super pumped to share this with you all! I can't promise another chapter soon. I've got finals coming up and I'm hand writing this first, so my time is going to be limited. Summer is almost here, and I'll definitely do my best to keep the chapters coming.
> 
> I don't know if my readers from my other fandom are going to read this. If you are, welcome to another one of my obsessions and I hope you enjoy the new variety. I'm hoping you all will like this. I'm hoping to finish up with a couple of lingering projects in the other fandom by the end of May.
> 
> Here goes nothing...

This is not what you want it to be, I know. Unfortunately, this story has been put on hold. I am unable to complete it at this moment. The words aren't flowing. It's a rather distressing case of writer's block. The following chapter is the prologue to what I have planned for this story. It sort of sets the scene, if you will. Someday I hope to return to this fic--the plans are written after all--but for now, I must beg of you your patience and understanding.

 

Your faithful writer,

RCA


	2. Prologue

Mary Boleyn stood nervously outside the Psi Gamma Delta fraternity house. It was a week before classes started at Hever University, and her orientation group had been shuttled past Greek Village earlier that same day on their campus tour. The house had seemed harmless from the street, it’s brick walls and white columns less intimidating and more prestigious. Now, though, with the thrum of the bass pulsing and lights low, it struck fear into her core. But she was here, and Henry Tudor was waiting for her inside. He’d invited her much to the astonishment and jealousy of her new friends.

Unlike her friends, though, she knew better than to think Henry had asked her out of the blue. Her sister, Anne, probably had something to do with it. Anne was vice president of Alpha Alpha Alpha and had known Henry for a few years now. No doubt she wanted to help bolster her sister’s social standing by getting her invited to the biggest end of the summer bash on campus. Mary was grateful, as she always was for Anne’s help, but couldn’t help feel like her sister’s tactics had ostracized her further. It was clear that Henry’s acknowledgment and exclusive invitation had made her new friends jealous. A couple of them had become suddenly super friendly in the hopes she’d let them tag along, but Henry had only invited her. Hopefully she’d be able to make some new friends in her classes that didn’t know Henry Tudor knew her.

Mary was startled by sudden shouts coming from down the street. She turned to see two boys laughing and stumbling toward Psi Gamma Delta. As they got closer, she began to pick out features. One had dark hair while the other was a dark blond. The blond was taller, but the other boy was keeping him upright. Mary felt nerves rumble low in her stomach as they got closer. They were laughing loudly and talking too quietly for Mary to hear.

There was only a few feet of space between them before Mary was noticed. It was the seemingly more aware dark haired one who noticed her first. He steadied his friend before asking, “Are you lost, sweetheart?”

“I, um, don’t think so,” Mary murmured, shy under the gaze of both boys. “This is Psi Gamma Delta, right? I was invited by Henry, but I don’t...do I just go in?”

The two boys shared a look that did nothing to quell Mary’s anxiety.

“I’m Charles and this is William,” the dark haired one introduced. “He’s usually a little more aware than this. We’ll show you in, though. I’m sure Henry is eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

William snickered at that, mumbling something Mary couldn’t understand. Charles smiled, apparently agreeing with his definitely-not-sober friend, and then his attention returned to Mary. “Let’s go.”

Mary trailed behind the two, chuckling to herself as William tried to coax Charles into a song. Charles refused, laughing and throwing apologetic looks Mary’s way. Mary just kept smiling. William was more amusing than offending.

The noise coming from the house was what was truly offending. Mary nearly took a step back when Charles opened the door and a wave of sound and visual overstimulation crashed over them. Her eyes darted around the sight of glow sticks, flashing lights, and twisting bodies. William lurched out of Charles’ grasp and was lost in the sea of people. Charles dragged a hand down his face before turning to Mary. “After you,” he said.

Mary stepped in, sure she’d never find Henry in this mob. She was startled when someone touched her back. She twisted around to see only Charles holding up a necklace with a glow stick hanging from it. He lifted it over her head and let it drop around her neck. The red stick fell perfectly between the soft swell of her chest. She brushed it gently with her fingertips before smiling up at Charles who had taken a green stick for himself.

“Let’s find Henry,” Charles said guiding her further into the party.

As they moved in, Mary consciously pressed into the hand Charles kept on her back. She felt like she’d get easily lost if she couldn't feel the warmth of his hand. Her eyes couldn’t decide what they wanted to focus on. The people were interesting with their red, yellow, and green glow sticks flashing in the black light. The flashing strobe light froze every second in time, a picture that was constantly shifting. She also tried to keep her bearings as Charles led her through the house. She wasn’t quite sure she could find the door without someone giving her directions. The quick glimpse of the kitchen showed her a wide array of drinks she’d never seen before and planted a curiosity in her head regarding what they were exactly.

“Wait right here,” Charles said. “I’ll be right back.”

Mary’s stomach swooped painfully as Charles turned to leave her in the opening between two packed rooms.

Charles turned away from Henry’s girl to more easily search for his best friend. He had a decent idea of where he was.

Backtracking through the kitchen, accepting a drink on the way, Charles found Henry in the shadowy corner of the mudroom off the side of their kitchen. He had a girl pressed between him and the wall. Her shirt was pushed up and Henry’s hand was cupping her bare breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“Henry,” Charles said by way of announcing his presence.

Henry pulled away from where he’d been sucking on the girl’s neck to look at who was calling his name. The girl looked rather embarrassed, practically shoving Henry back as she scrambled to cover herself. Henry barely glanced her way. “What do you want, Charles?”

“Mary is here,” Charles explained.

The irritation immediately lifted from Henry’s face. “Oh,” he said softly, almost too quiet for Charles to hear. “Where is she?”

“By the pool table.”

Henry clapped Charles on the shoulder. His hand stayed where it landed as he turned back to the blushing girl still against the wall. “This is Anna Hastings. She’s a transfer from Elizabeth College. It’s an all-girl school.”

With that he was gone, weaving his way through people in the kitchen and living room. By the front door, he traded his yellow glowstick for a red one. He turned down a few promising looks, nearly tunnel-visioned in his quest.

Mary was right where Charles said she would be. Henry’s heart raced at the sight. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, a few tendrils whispering against the open display of chest. Her top was cut low enough that the lacy edges of her bra peeked from beneath. Her fingers played idly with the red glowstick dangling from her neck. Her shirt stopped short revealing a smooth, flat stomach. Her shorts were exactly that: short, leaving her long legs exposed. Henry’s mouth went dry as his eyes rolled slowly back up her body.

Of course, the fact that Anthony was talking to her right now was less than thrilling. The way she was swaying closer to him was nauseating. She clearly had a red glowstick. She was not available for Anthony to talk to.

Henry crossed over to Mary and Anthony quickly. Mary’s attention immediately snapped to him.

“Fuck off, Anthony,” Henry nearly growled.

Anthony scowled, but moved along, ignoring Mary’s goodbye.

“Mary,” Henry breathed, crowding her personal space. “How are you, Mary?”

“I’m good. We match.” She reached out to touch Henry’s glow stick on his chest.

“That we do. Would you like to know why?”

“Anthony was just explaining the colors to me. We’re both unavailable.”

Henry smiled at her. “Exactly. I am yours, and you are _mine_.” Even in the dark light, Henry could tell she was blushing. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Henry took Mary’s hand and led her back to the kitchen. “What will it be?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had any of this before.” As she spoke, Mary waved her hand at the multitude of unrecognizable bottles.

Henry smiled kindly. “Well, I won’t make it too strong then.”

Mary, not stupid enough to believe Henry wouldn’t try anything, watched as Henry made her drink. It was actually a little mesmerizing watching him. He’d glance at her as his hands hovered over bottles until he found one he thought suited her. He’d tried to flip one of the bottle before pouring it into her cup, and he nearly dropped it. Mary laughed, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it when Henry gave her a mock hurt look. He poured with flourishes as he sang along to whatever song was coming out of the speakers. Then he was presenting her with a slightly pink drink with a green umbrella precariously balanced on the edge of a blue solo cup.

Mary took a sip, pleased when the drink was a more sugary concoction than burning alcohol.

“How is it?” Henry asked.

“Very good. I’m only disappointed it’s not in a red cup.”

Henry struck a pompous pose and spoke with a voice that was clearly mocking, “A red cup is alcohol paraphernalia, and we’re not allowed to have any of that lying around on campus.” With a pointed glance at the island next to them, they both laughed.

A sudden chorus of voices from another room managed to overtake the music and captured their attention. Mary followed Henry back to the living room where a boy was being held upside down while he drank from a keg. Henry laughed and clapped while Mary look on with some mild concern. That couldn’t possibly be good for him.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter. We can get to know each other better,” Henry said when his interest in the keg-drinker had waned.

“Okay,” Mary agreed.

To a chorus of dirty remarks from Henry’s friends, the two of them headed upstairs. “Since I am president,” Henry began, “I get the best room.” They got to the third level where there was only a single door. Henry pushed it open and waved Mary inside.

It was definitely the best room. Even though she hadn’t seen the others, Mary had no doubt they couldn’t compare. Henry’s bed was massive, and took up most of the room. A futon was set up in front of a TV with several different gaming systems waiting to be played. Henry’s desk was already messy and tucked into the corner. Mary’s favorite part of the room was the window seat. Even from across the room, she could see the campus lights. She was drawn to it and without consciously deciding to move, she found herself perched on the seat.

“It’s so beautiful,” Mary murmured as Henry joined her.

After a few more moments of quiet contemplation of campus, Henry turned to Mary with a friendly smile. “So, what are you studying?”

“Officially, I’m undecided, but I’m thinking dance. I’ve been dancing for as long as I can remember. What about you?”

“Political Science. Going to rule the world one someday.”

Mary took another sip from her drink as she tried to ignore the way her heart was fluttering. Henry’s eyes were on her, heavy and warm. She didn’t really know what to do with all the attention.

“Do you feel that?” He whispered, changing the atmosphere of the room almost immediately.

Mary felt her heart race at the sudden intensity in Henry’s eyes. “Feel what?” She asked just as quietly.

Henry took her hand and placed it on his chest, just to the left of center. Under her hand, his heart was racing too. Mary looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

“Yeah. I feel it,” she murmured.

Henry placed a hand gently on her cheek, stroking his thumb along the soft skin. She leaned into his touch. A flash of panic gripped her when he began to lean in, but it passed once his lips pressed against hers.

The hand holding hers against his chest slid down her arm and back, drawing her closer to him by her waist. She moved even closer when she draped an arm around his shoulders. He cupped her ass in his hands, holding her just so, drawing her into his lap, and grinding against her.

Mary’s eyes popped open and a quiet, “Oh” dropped from her lips. She’d never gotten to this point with a boy before. So it followed that she’d never felt someone...hard before. While weird it was a bit intriguing.

Henry settled into his seat as he looked her over. His fingers pressed against her lower back, rubbing soothing circles into the smooth skin. “Mary, have you done this before?”

Embarrassed, Mary shook her head with pink cheeks.

“Would you like to do this with me?”

Mary nodded, adding a quiet, “Yes.”

“Hold on, then,” Henry said.

Mary didn’t know exactly what he meant until he was starting to stand up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands kept a firm hold of her ass as he moved to the bed. He lowered Mary gently, taking his time to rest her head on the pillow and spread her out on his sheets.

The sheets were cool against her hot skin. Mary’s fingers twisted over the soft fabric nervously. She looked up at Henry, eyes wide and curious. He grinned down at her pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Let’s get these off, yeah?” Henry suggested pulling at her top.

Mary sat up when he tugged a bit harder at her shirt. Once it was on the floor, Henry’s hand came down to cup her breast through the sheer navy lace of her bra. He ducked his head to kiss the soft, creamy skin adding a nip that pressed lace and skin for a moment at the end. The sting ignited the desperation simmering under her skin, and the only way Mary could think to communicate the sudden need was by pulling Henry's lips up to hers for another. She wanted this so badly.

“Yours too,” she murmured once Henry pulled away from her. He easily moved with her as she pulled his shirt over his head. For the first time that night, Mary’s eyes left Henry’s face. It was like she’d never seen a half-naked boy before. Her fingers danced and tripped over the smooth planes of his chest and abs. She found herself holding on to the thick muscles of his arms as he leaned over her bringing her onto her back once again.

His fingers soothed down her stomach until they reached the waist of her shorts. Easily he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Mary lifted her hips to help him get her shorts off, and, like her shirt, they ended up on the floor.

Terror suddenly gripped her as Henry’s dark eyes rolled over her. Mary felt the need to cover herself, escape Henry’s heavy gaze. With her legs spread so Henry can be between them, she couldn’t close them without awkwardly moving around him. The blanket was trapped under her, so another awkward maneuver was needed to try to cover her chest. She wasn't physically restrained, but she may as well have been with how stuck she felt. Before she could move to hide, Henry was speaking softly to her.

“Oh, my Mary. So beautiful.”

Mary’s cheeks flamed under the compliment. “Your turn,” she murmured rubbing her calf over the rough denim Henry was still wearing.

Henry’s smirk further stoked the desperate flames licking at Mary and did well putting down her terror. He crawled backwards off the bed so he could stand at the foot. He made quick work of his pants.

Mary admired how his grey briefs hugged the tops of his things. Thighs that were thick like his arms. Her gaze caught on the bulge of his cock straining against the cotton. She blinked, and then the fabric was pulled away. Her eyes locked onto the naked cock, the thickness of it and the red flush of the skin.

Mary tore her eyes away from Henry’s cock only to see the smirk curving his lips had only gotten more smug. He crawled back to her and she could admire the newly exposed skin up close. Her admiration was cut short when Henry’s face filled her vision and his lips caught hers in a dirty kiss of teeth and tongue.

Drawing back, Henry took her hand and kissed her palm, breathing in her scent as he did. She allowed him to lead her hand over his chest, brushing over a nipple on its way down. The tips of her fingers brushed over the dark hairs under his belly button. Then Henry was wrapping their joined hands over his cock. He dragged their hands up and then slowly back down.

“I want you so badly, Mary, darling,” Henry whispered as his lips pressed soft kisses along her neck.

Mary wanted to say she agreed, that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, but all she could manage was a whimpered, “Henry.”

Henry kissed her again and let her hand fall back to the sheets. He lifted her up enough for him to unclasp her bra and add it to her pile of clothes. Before removing her panties, he pressed two fingers against the wet fabric.

Mary squirmed at the pressure, unsure if she wanted more or less of it. Then his fingers were moving and rubbing against her clit, and she definitely wanted more of that. Her hips started to rock against his touch, chasing the sensations he was giving her. All too soon a warm hand was stilling her hips and the touch was gone. Mary, much to Henry’s amusement, pouted when he pulled away.

“Just going to get these off,” he explained while pulling her panties off.

Mary couldn’t breathe. She was totally exposed. She needed to do something about that. She needed to cover up.

“Deep breath, darling. Just breathe for me,” Henry encouraged.

“Henry, I… I don’t know what I’m doing,” she admitted.

Henry kissed her, rewarding her for her honesty. “I know,” he assured her, “but I’ve got you. I’ll help you.”

“Okay, okay. Just...just go slow, please.”

“Of course, love.”

Henry’s fingers traveled down her body until they teased along the wet edges of her heat. They slipped in deeper causing Mary’s breath to catch in her throat. It was such as foreign feeling, one she wasn’t sure if she wanted to rock into or pull away from. Her hands opened and closed, clutching the blanket as Henry’s fingers stretched her open.

A breathy, “Ah,” left her mouth, drawing Henry’s attention away from where his fingers were sinking into Mary’s body. He lenaed up to distract her with a kiss and his free hand moving from her hip to cup her breast. His fingers teased at her nipple as he massaged the soft flesh in his palm. Henry’s fingers started to move in her again.

The burning from the stretch was starting to fade, and she was starting to roll with his fingers when Henry asked, “Ready for another one?”

Mary bit her lip and nodded. Henry obliged, fitting a third finger in with the other two. The pressure and discomfort were back, but Mary was able to adjust faster.

“Henry, I… I want…”

“I know what you want.” Henry pulled away to dig in his nightstand for a condom. He rocked back on his heels, opening the packet, and rolling it on himself. “Now, just relax,” Henry whispered as he gave her one last kiss.

Mary bit her lip as she looked up at Henry. He pushed at her legs, opening them a little wider. He teased the head of his cock along her wet lips. Mary’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Her mind was short circuiting trying to take everything in. She couldn't breathe. Henry had said to relax, but that was much easier said than done. How was she supposed to relax? This was something she’d been waiting for forever. What if she was bad at this? What if--?

“Oh,” Mary gasped as Henry slowly pushed in. It was an odd sensation. Pressure, like his fingers, but stronger, more insistent. Then a sharp pain and tears springing to her eyes and a cry falling from her mouth. She arched away from it, but Henry kept her still, soothing with soft words and gentle touches. The pain throbbed and ebbed into a dull ache.

Henry’s lips came to hers once more. He cradled her face in one hand while he held himself up with the other. “Okay?” He murmured.

“Yeah. I think so.”

With that, Henry pulled his hips back and thrust into her tight heat. Her body called to him, drawing him in and keeping him close. Mary’s eyes closed as the dull ache between her legs eased into waves of pleasure. She clutched at the sheets below her, arching into Henry’s thrusts as he began to move faster.

Henry watched her respond. Watched her gasp and pant, arch and twist. He squeezed her hips as he took what he wanted. Henry slipped a hand between them. His fingers rubbed insistently at her clit, bringing Mary’s full attention back to him. Her eyes popped open with a breathy, “Henry.”

He kissed her again, plunging into her ever harder. She was dizzy with the sensations pulsing through her, unsure what she was supposed to focus on.

Then his hips stuttered to a stop and he groaned as his cock released. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed as his hips pumped shallowly through his orgasm.

Mary’s brow furrowed as Henry started to pull out. She still needed...something. She could feel dissatisfaction itching under her skin. She shifted restlessly on the sheets until Henry put a steadying hand on her hip. That hand dragged across her slick skin until his thumb rubbed against her clit. His other hand found its way between her legs. Three fingers pushed inside. They curled up and pressed against her, searching for something.

“Oh fuck!” Mary gasped as Henry pressed into a spot that made her toes curl. Her hips bucked up without her permission. This had Henry’s thumb pushing against her clit harder. Henry watched with a smirk as Mary began to rock between the sensations afforded her by his hands. Her breaths came out in sharp pants the more she rocked.

The white hot pleasure thrumming through Mary suddenly condensed, stringing her body tight, and then releasing. Her back arched into the euphoria. She pulled the sheets up as she tried to anchor herself with white knuckles. Her legs tried to close, but only succeeded in clamping around Henry’s broad shoulders.

Henry grinned at her once her eyes refocused on him. He flopped down next to her so they were face to face. From the box on the nightstand next to him, Henry grabbed a couple of tissues to clean them up a bit.

“Feel good?” He asked quietly once he was done.

“Yeah,” Mary sighed curling towards him.

“Would you like to spend the night?” He asked.

“Yes, please.”

Henry threw an arm over her and pulled her closer. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before murmuring, “Goodnight.”

**VIII**

The smell of bacon woke Mary the next morning. She was alone in the bed, which was less than pleasing. She would have rather had Henry next to her still. (She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was asking her what else she’d expected.) She pushed the blankets off of her and began to search for her clothes. She was surprised to find them folded neatly next to another stack of clothes under a chicken-scratch note.

_Thought you might like some clean clothes to go home in. --H_

Mary was going to question where Henry got the other clothes later. The provided shirt was a faded t-shirt and the shorts were worn soft.

Her stomach grumbled as she headed downstairs. She wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do now. She had no way of knowing where Henry was or what he wanted her to do.

“Good morning,” a voice greeted her pulling out of her thoughts.

Mary looked up to see a tall brunette win a lavender pajama set smiling at her. “Good morning,” Mary returned.

“Would you like some breakfast? It’s just in the kitchen.”

“Yes, please,” Mary said. She followed the brunette into the kitchen where a few other girls were sitting around the now alcohol-free island. There were other girls in pajamas cooking mountains of various breakfast foods.

“Just take a seat,” the brunette told her. “I’m Margaret by the way.”

“Mary,” Mary told her as she took a seat next to a girl in a sweatshirt that was easily three sizes too big.

In the living room, out of Mary’s sight, laughter and voices could be heard. She was pretty sure she could pick out Henry’s laugh, but there was another a laugh--a girl’s laugh--that was also familiar. Mary tried to see into the other room from her seat, but was unsuccessful. The girl’s voice came closer, and then Mary could see her properly. “Anne?”

Mary’s older sister stopped short just inside the kitchen, clearly surprised to see her. “Mary? What are you doing here?”

Mary looked puzzled. Didn’t Anne know why she was here? She’s the one who set this all up. Well, maybe not the sex, but still. The other girls in pajamas were watching with open curiosity, waiting for Mary to answer her sister.

“Henry invited me. I ended up spending the night. What are you doing here?”

A dark flash of anger passed over Anne’s features before she answered, “We make breakfast after the boys have a party. They’re useless the morning after.”

Mary just nodded, ignored Anne’s odd behavior, and accepted a plate of food from Margaret.

Anne turned back to look into the living room. She narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at the back of Henry’s head. Margaret came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t do anything drastic, alright? You know how he is, and Mary seems okay.”

Anne just nodded, her eyes never leaving the back of Henry’s head.


End file.
